fortoressefandomcom-20200223-history
SPAS 12
The SPAS 12 is a powerful weapon up close, easily having the highest DPS of any gun if all 4 pellets hit. Due to the high potential DPS, it only takes 3 full close up shots to kill someone. The SPAS's use of pellets is unique of any other current weapon in the game, making it wildly inaccurate, but very powerful. Despite having a small clip, each single shot shoots of 4 pellets, each of which does full damage, with all four hitting potentially resulting in x4 the damage. It's biggest weakness is it's requirement to be close to use it effectively, as well as be fairly useless for digging through conj without wasting a clip. It also is the only primary not to be an automatic, as well as being one of the few primary weapons without a scope, but neither of these are as important as they are on other weapons. Strategy The SPAS 12 is arguably the best weapon in the game with the highest potential in all game types. Attributes of a good SPAS 12 user are: * Intimidation factor * Unpredictability * High mobility * Individual players * Preference towards closed-off spaces * Stealthy * Masters of offensive conjuration techniques * Weapon switchers Above all other priorities, SPAS 12 users should be familiar with how to increase their speed in battle. The most common approaches high-level players use is through Propulsion Techniques, Corner Jump Sliding and Glitching. SPAS 12 players with a high intimidation factor are able to move so quickly that their movement is difficult to follow and counter without the use of conjuration. SPAS 12 users are recommended to equip the Shelter and C4/Landmine perks. SPAS 12 users are designed for individual offense most greatly complemented by support from long-range weaponry. SPAS 12 users cannot fight long-ranged battles so should avoid campy group battle situations whenever possible. The Shelter perk is the SPAS 12 user's best friend, being an approach option as well as an option that allows the player to hold their position for longer amounts of time. Once approached, the SPAS 12 user has several options available to them, including bombing, attacking and glitching. When working individually the SPAS 12 user should target players alone. Their primary goal is to chase players down until they are backed into a corner. Since close spaces are the SPAS 12 user's best friends and the worst enemies of all other weapon users, the player has an extreme advantage in this situation. SPAS 12 users must close off the distance between them and the enemy as quickly as possible. They should use their secondary weapons while in motion to chip down the enemy's HP before approaching them. SPAS 12 users should seek to approach players from the left if possible as glitching is more easily performed when travelling to the right from the left. Proficient SPAS 12 players are difficult to deal with as they are extremely tough to spot approaching. To counter the SPAS 12 players should aim to block their progress using walls of conjuration to expand the distance between them and the enemy. Trivia *Before Version:1.5 the SPAS 12 used to cost 300 potatoes. fr:SPAS 12